Loss
by Regalqueenregina
Summary: After returning to the enchanted forest, Regina and Snow bond over their depression and memories of their children. Snow refuses to let Regina stay unhappy. Beta read by ElizabethGugino There will be a sequel call "Not Again" One-Shot


The purple smoke ran through the town. It had been 29 years since the citizens of Storybrooke had seen this smoke. 29 years ago they all ran; unaware of what was happening to them. They had been terrified as the smoke engulfed them. Now they knew. The smoke was here to re-curse them and they were expected to trust the Evil Queen to stop it. In some ways they were even more terrified.

The smoke swept over the serene little town like an ocean wave. It was a cruel irony for Regina. She had killed to make this town and now she had to save to destroy it. Regina watched as her son got into the yellow bug. This was it; the last time she would see her baby. She watched as Emma drove the car over the town line, just in time to escape the smoke. Regina could feel her own magic running through her body, pulling her from the life that she never wanted to leave. She felt the magic swarm her. Regina took a deep breath; a rich smell of nature filled her nose. She recognized that smell; it smelt of despair and horror.

"We're back." The voice of the younger woman snapped Regina out of her haze.

"Indeed." She said in response.

"Snow!" Regina watched as a young woman ran up to Snow and wrapped her in a hug.

"Aurora!" Snow replied.

Regina made an involuntary noise at the sound of the young princess's name. The woman looked at her and gasped. Though it had been many, many years since the princess's coming of age party she still seemed to recognize the former queen.

"You!" She stuttered.

A man came running over and pulled a sword on Regina. She smirked and walked towards it. This was so simple, so easy to let someone else end her life for her.

"No!" Regina watched as Snow threw herself in front of the sword. "Don't touch her!"

"This is the Evil Queen." The man stated.

In her normal hero fashion, Snow continued to defend Regina. "She was, but not anymore. We are all here because Regina saved us. You will not harm her. She is family."

At those words Regina chocked up. Family. She never really had a family. The only family she ever truly had was Henry, and now he was gone. Regina turned around and walked towards the woods. She heard Snow call after her, but she continued on, head held high. Once in the woods she started to run. She didn't know where she was going, but it didn't matter. She was running away from the horrible place. Though she knew that she couldn't escape it she continued to run. After what seemed like hours she stopped. It just dawned on her that she was in heels and a corset. Not appropriate for running.

Regina pulled of the shoes and slumped onto the ground. As she did the sobs started to rack through her body. She cried for the loss of her son. Cried for the happy memories they had shared. The simple, loving life they had once lived. She cried out of regret for what she had done to him. Cried for the loneliness that he had felt. Then, since she was already reminiscing she cried for the life she lived in this land. She cried for her father and her beloved Daniel. She cried for those miserable years she had spent as the King's wife. She cried until she couldn't possibly cry any longer.

Regina gasped for air as her body shook from her now silent sobs. Then she jumped slightly as a hand touch her shoulder. She looked up into the tear stained face of Snow White. She didn't know what to do or say, but Snow did.

Snow sat down next to Regina and held her hand. "29 years ago I lost my daughter. I never got to see her talk, or walk, or learn anything. I only held her for a minute. I realized that you had finally done it, finally gotten your revenge. I was so mad, I though that this was the finally straw. In that moment I decided that I would never forgive you for what you had done. Then she came back. I got to see my daughter again and I realized that I had a grandson. A wonderful, smart, adorable grandson. Henry was like that because of you, Regina. I watched you try to change, and I watched you fail. Then Pan came into play, that's when I knew. Henry lightened you heart. You may not see it, but you are no longer evil. We may have our differences, and we have both done things that the other will never forgive, but we must get over it. We are family, whether you like it or not."

Regina pulled her hand from Snow's. "I don't have a family, not anymore."

"I will not let you go through this alone Regina! No one can." Regina heard Snow's voice break. "Our children are gone, but they are happy. Now we must continue to live, despite our loss. We must find a way to go on without our children!" At this point Snow started to hysterically cry. "We…Must…Go…On!"

Without thinking Regina took Snow's hand. In response, the younger woman laid her head on Regina's shoulder. They cried, together, they cried over the loss of their children. They sat there, together, on the forest floor, crying themselves to sleep.

**There will be a sequel to this called "Not Again".**

**let me know what you think of this.**


End file.
